


DC Comics - Something Borrowed

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Edging, Excessive Pre-Cum, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/F, Pre-Cum, Rough Sex, Teasing, Urethral Play, excessive cum, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter his impromptu threesome with Batgirl and Supergirl, Nate's relationship with Kara finally seems normal...That is, until she beams him up to the Watchtower for a domineering, sex-starved Wonder Woman to play with...





	DC Comics - Something Borrowed

Nate strolled down the sidewalk with his arm wrapped around Kara’s waist.   
   
“So… Where exactly are we headed?” he asked.   
   
“It’s a surprise!” Kara giggled. “It isn’t too far now… In fact… you can stop right about…  _there!”_  
  
“Kara, we’re, uh… We’re just… Outside. There’s nothing here,” Nate said, confused.   
   
“Not  _here,_ ” Kara said. “But  _you’re_ not staying here!”  
   
“Wait, what?  _Me?_ What are you talking-,”  
   
“I loaned you out!” Kara beamed. “A friend of mine was curious, so I told her I’d share for the day! Now just hold still…”  
   
Before Nate could react, Kara held up her wrist and pressed a button on her watch. He felt a slight tingle as a bright light nearly blinded him.   
   
“See you later!” Kara called, waving.   
   
The next thing he knew, Nate was looking out a window into space. He could see Earth below him as he stumbled backwards onto a cold, metal floor.   
   
“Dammit, Kara,” he muttered, pushing himself back to his feet.   
   
The Justice League’s Watchtower certainly wasn’t on his list of places he was expecting to visit, but he didn’t have long to dwell on the turn of events. A sharp whistle from behind him caused him to whirl around before a brightly-colored rope wrapped itself around his torso. He was pulled across the room suddenly to find himself face-to-face with Wonder Woman – also known as Diana Prince. The Amazonian superheroine was in full costume – a one-piece outfit, consisting of a red top and a deep blue, star-spangled skin-tight bottom, silver bracers on her wrist, a silver tiara with a red starburst pattern, knee-high, heeled blue boots, and a silver “W”-shaped chest plate. Her bright red lips were pursed in a frown, and her blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Nate. Her long, black hair flowed freely past her shoulders as her toned body tightened and she applied a bit more pressure on her Lasso of Truth.   
   
“Tell me,” she said, breaking the silence. “Do you want to have your way with me?”  
   
Nate groaned as the lasso glowed.   
   
“Y-Yes… Goddammit, that is just not fair… I’ve  _really_ wanted to fuck you for as long as I can remember…”  
   
“Typical man,” Diana huffed. “Fine then… If you want me so bad, you’ll have me.” She dragged Nate behind her as she made her way to her room.   
   
Nate grunted as Wonder Woman unbound him and tossed him to the floor at the foot of her bed. She crossed the room and sat on the bed, crossing her legs before addressing Nate.   
   
“Take off your pants and spread your legs.” He hesitantly obeyed.   
   
“I swear, if I never see another superhero again…”  
   
“I heard that,” Diana said. “Get closer to the bed… Legs pointing this way… Now  _spread.”_  
  
Nate obeyed, shuddering slightly as his balls made contact with the cold floor. His cock rose slowly as Wonder Woman uncrossed her legs. He couldn’t help but steal a glance between her legs. Her tight costume left very little to the imagination, and her clearly-outlined slit was enough to bring Nate’s member to full attention.   
   
“Already hard for me?” Wonder Woman said with a smirk. “You really  _do_ want to fuck me, don’t you?”  
   
“Y-Yes,” Nate admitted, a bead of pre escaping his tip.   
   
Wonder Woman slowly took her boots off, tossing them aside one at a time as she took in the sight of Nate’s desperately throbbing shaft. His cockhead was partially obscured by his foreskin. She scooted to the very edge of the bed and stretched a leg out toward Nate’s manhood.   
   
“Well, you can’t,” she said matter-of-factly. “You’ll just have to settle for this!”  
   
Nate gasped softly as he felt Diana slide her foot underneath his pouch. She lifted his balls slightly with her toes as she moved her other foot to his shaft. She pressed the sole of her foot against his shaft, applying enough pressure to force out a spurt of pre-cum. She wiggled her toes against his cockhead before gently sliding her foot down his shaft, tugging his foreskin down. Nate gasped, shutting his eyes as his body suddenly tensed. Warm ropes of cum squirted from his tip, splattering across his shirt. Wonder Woman gasped as she felt his balls pulse against her foot. She rubbed his shaft as he came, helping his climax along with her toes.   
   
“You already came!?” She brought a hand to her mouth, barely stifling a derisive laugh. “I can’t believe it! And just from my feet? Do you really think I’ll let you fuck me if you can’t last more than a few seconds? Maybe I should help you out a bit…”  
   
Nate groaned as Diana threw her lasso at him. It tightened around the base of his shaft, glowing softly as it squeezed his cock.   
   
“I- I  _can,”_ he moaned. “I was just excited… Because it’s  _you…_ ”  
   
He saw Diana’s cheeks turning pink as she further tightened her lasso around his girth. She huffed, turning her face away as she climbed off of the bed. She knelt between Nate’s legs and took hold of his cock.   
   
“You’d better be able to perform,” she mumbled, blushing.   
   
Nate simply nodded as Diana began stroking his shaft. She pulled his foreskin back and forth across his tip, giving him gentle squeezes every so often. She rubbed his cockhead with the palm of her free hand, gasping softly each time a spurt of pre came out. After barely a minute, Nate’s cock was covered in his arousal, and Diana’s hand was a sticky, slippery mess. She felt Nate’s member twitch, and saw him throw his head back, but nothing came out.   
   
“Wh-Wha-  _fuck,”_ he gasped as his balls desperately churned and pulsed.  
   
“I  _thought_ you might get a bit too excited,” Diana said, still stroking him. “You don’t get to cum until  _I_ say so!”  
   
“Oh, come  _on! Gah!”_  
  
Nate gritted his teeth as Diana doubled her efforts. She teased his head as she furiously stroked his shaft, expertly sliding her hand up and down his aching, throbbing member. Despite the distinct lack of any actual cum, Nate certainly  _felt_ his climax – and he felt another quickly building. He tensed up as another ruined orgasm wracked his body. He shut his eyes as Wonder Woman continued her assault, giggling softly each time she felt his cock and balls throb, desperate to release their load. He grunted, bucking his hips as she ran the tip of her finger along his slit, slowly, deliberately spreading a dollop of pre around.   
   
“P-Please… I c-c-can’t take it,” he gasped. “N-Need to cum! Please… L-Let me cum!”  
   
“Hmmm…” Wonder Woman stroked his shaft absentmindedly as she made a show of considering his request.   
   
She hefted his balls in her hand, feeling the weight of his backed-up cum as she gave his shaft a good squeeze.   
   
“I don’t know,” she said, her response heralded by a thick squirt of pre. “Are you  _sure_ you want to cum now? You don’t want to save any of it for me?”  
   
“I- I’ll still have plenty for you!” The lasso glowed around his cock. “J-Just please, let me  _cum!”_  
  
 _Well, he’s not lying…_  
   
“Well… Since you asked  _so_ nicely…”  
   
Wonder Woman undid the knot in her lasso and freed Nate’s cock. He thrust his hips against her hand, grunting and bucking his hips wildly as he finally shot his load. Diana continued stroking him throughout his powerful climax, milking every last drop of spunk out of him.   
   
“That’s it,” she cooed gently. “Let it  _all_ out… Good boy!”  
   
Nate babbled something incomprehensible as he sprayed cum all over his shirt. He grunted in time with his shots, and his balls pulsed furiously as they squirted their load into the air. Sticky arcs of jizz splattered onto the floor and across Wonder Woman’s fingers as she finally gave Nate release. She gasped softly, awestruck at how much he was shooting out. Finally, after what must have been at least a full thirty seconds, Nate stopped cumming. He slumped onto his back, panting, as Diana wiped her hand on his shirt.   
   
“Well!” she remarked. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were excited… But look at the mess you made! Some of it even got on my top…” She reached behind her back and unclasped her chest piece. “Now for you…”   
   
As her top fell, she tugged Nate’s shirt over his head. After a moment of blindness, Nate’s jaw dropped as he took in the sight of Wonder Woman’s chest. Even without her costume pushing up her cleavage, she was definitely – in a word –  _busty._ Her tits bounced slightly before coming to rest, and her nipples were already stiff. Nate reached a hand out to touch them, but Diana slapped it away.   
   
“Ah-ah!” she chided. “No touching! … Not  _yet_ at least…”  
   
She leaned forward, wrapping her thumb and forefinger around Nate’s shaft, and – without another word – parted her lips and took his cock in her mouth. Nate’s head dropped back onto the floor as Diana slid down his shaft. He felt her tongue wiggling around on the underside of his cock, gliding lower and lower until she was finally hilted. She slowly pulled back to his tip, running her tongue in a circle around it, before sliding back down. She bobbed her head slightly, giving his balls a squeeze as she began sucking in earnest. She slurped at his cock, letting out muffled moans and sighs as spurts of pre shot into her mouth. She drank Nate’s arousal eagerly, savoring the salty-sweet taste as she slowly worked his cock in her mouth.   
   
Diana hummed happily around Nate’s girth, sending vibrations up his cock as she bobbed her head. Nate lifted his head long enough to make eye contact with her. Her bright, blue eyes stared right back at him, begging him to cum. He couldn’t take it. With a whimper, he bucked his hips, filling Wonder Woman’s mouth with his shaft. She purred happily as the first of many ropes of hot cum shot into her mouth. Her throat bulged slightly with each mouthful she greedily drank down. She gently squeezed Nate’s balls and stroked the base of his shaft, eagerly trying to milk even more from his pulsing member. He shuddered as Diana began to bob her head again.   
   
“H-Hey, aren’t you done yet?”  
   
“Mmh-nnh”  
   
“But I  _just_ came, like… six times already! Can’t I take a break?”  
   
“Nnf- _hm!”_  
  
He let out a moan as Diana sped up. She kept her lips sealed tightly around Nate’s shaft as she hastily sucked him off, slurping noisily as she went. She continued to stroke in time with her movements, intensifying the already-mind-numbing pleasure Nate was feeling. Diana’s warm, wet tongue slid up and down the underside of his shaft as she went, lapping up any leftover cum it found. Nate began thrusting involuntarily, softly rocking his hips in time with Wonder Woman’s motions.  
   
“C-Can’t hold it in,” he grunted. “I- I’m cumming again!”  
   
With a muffled cry of delight, Diana swallowed Nate’s entire shaft. Her tongue stuck out, flicking along Nate’s pulsing balls as he came. Wonder Woman moaned happily as thick wads of cum blasted into her throat. Nate squirted his load right into her stomach, gasping and moaning with each rope that escaped his tip. Diana pulled away from him, stopping at his head to give his slit one last lick for good measure. An aftershock of pleasure ran up Nate’s spine as a final spurt of cum squirted into Diana’s mouth. She giggled before swallowing it.   
   
“Kara sure knows how to pick them,” she remarked. “Now then… Let’s give you a little test run…”  
   
“What was  _that!?”_  
   
Diana shrugged. “I was just having a little fun…” She rolled onto her back. “Come on,” she said, squeezing her breasts together. “I  _know_ you’ve been staring at them this whole time… Don’t they look nice and soft? I bet you want to know what they feel like, don’t you?”  
   
“I… really do, actually…”  
   
“Well, what are you waiting for?”  
   
Nate knelt and shuffled over to Diana. He straddled her chest as she hungrily licked her lips. He gave his cock a few strokes for good measure before planting it in the valley of her cleavage. She squeezed her shoulders together, firmly sandwiching Nate’s shaft in her ample bosom. He winced as a bead of pre dribbled out of his tip. The soft, warm embrace of Wonder Woman’s pillowy tits was enough to make him want to shoot his load right then and there. When she started lapping at his cockhead, he was silently thankful she’d already drained so much out of him.   
   
“Oh, wow,” he muttered as he began moving his hips.   
   
Diana mumbled a soft reply around Nate’s tip as he thrust into her mounds. His cock twitched and throbbed, releasing a healthy spurt of pre with nearly every thrust. Diana eagerly slurped it all up each time Nate’s member moved toward her lips. She planted gentle kisses on his cockhead, occasionally giving his slit a lick as he fucked her tits. He gently pinched and twisted her nipples, breathing heavily as he worked his manhood in and out of her cleavage. Diana’s breasts quickly became slick with pre-cum, glistening in the artificial light. She leaned her head forward and took Nate’s head in her mouth. He moaned, shutting his eyes as he let her take charge. She put her hands on his and began moving, stroking him off with her tits as she swirled her tongue around his tip. She explored beneath his foreskin, teasing his sensitive head as she slid her tongue underneath. Nate gritted his teeth, holding back for all he was worth as his body was filed with electrifying sensations of pleasure.   
   
“I can’t last much longer,” he hissed.   
   
“ _Mmm,”_ was all Diana could reply with.   
   
She didn’t slow down. Her tongue ran faster and faster circles around his cockhead as his shaft began to throb. Nate’s breathing picked up, and his legs tensed up as he began thrusting his hips softly.   
   
“I- I’m-,”  
   
With a  _pop,_ Diana pulled her head back.   
   
“Open your eyes,” she commanded, holding him still. “I want you to look at me.”  
   
Nate obeyed, looking Diana in the eyes as he shuddered, waiting to cum. She opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out as she moved her hands again.   
   
“Oh,  _fuck,”_ Nate grunted as his body tensed.   
   
The first rope of cum landed on Diana’s cheek. The next few splattered across her forehead, and one nearly caught her in the eye, forcing her to shut it. For the most part, the remainder of Nate’s load spurted right into her waiting mouth. She held it there, slowly milking him with her soft, round tits as she watched him gasp and writhe in ecstasy. She never broke eye contact with him, silently commanding him to give her every last drop. He obliged, shuddering as each strand of spunk escaped his tip. The final few spurts dribbled lazily out into Diana’s cleavage, and Nate rolled off of her, exhausted. He turned when she tapped him on the shoulder.   
   
 _“Ahhh…”_ She opened her mouth wide, showing off a mouthful of thick, creamy cum.  _“Mmph!”_ She quickly gulped it down and opened her mouth up again, displaying a distinct lack of jizz.   
   
Diana smirked, planting her hands on Nate’s chest.   
   
“Time for the real thing,” she said, tearing off the remainder of her costume. “I hope you’re not too tired…”  
   
“Nuh-uh,” Nate gasped as Wonder Woman straddled his waist. “B-But maybe we could take a little-,”  
   
Diana dropped her waist, slamming her hips down onto Nate. She bit her lip, shuddering as she was filled by his cock. Her thick thighs tensed as she lifted herself up.   
   
“Don’t think so,” she said. “I’ve been holding off on this  _way_ too long… You said you wanted to fuck me, and you’re gonna  _fuck_ me…”  
   
She punctuated her statement by dropping her hips again. Nate groaned, grabbing her waist and trying to push her off.   
   
“Really?” She laughed. “There’s no  _way_ you’re moving me!”  
   
Diana began grinding against Nate, who simply dropped his hands to the floor. He gasped and grunted as he felt Wonder Woman’s inner walls contracting around him, squeezing him tight as she rode him. She tensed her muscles as she slid up and down on his cock, making sure to give his head a tight squeeze at the peak of each of her thrusts. Her tits jiggled as she bounced on Nate, and the room filled with wet  _slaps_ as the pair’s arousal grew. Nate ground his teeth as Diana’s warm, tight hole worked ruthlessly to draw another load out of him.   
   
“Are you almost there yet?” she gasped as her face began turning a deeper shade of red. “I- I can feel it… I’m about to cum… Do you want to make me cum?” Nate nodded as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. “ _Mmf!_ G-Good… Maybe I’ll e-even… let you cum inside… if you can last that long!  _Ah!”_  
  
Nate focused every ounce of self-control he could muster to delay his inevitable climax. Diana rode him harder and faster with each passing second, her greedy cunt desperately contracting around him as it coaxed him closer to release. Her toned body glistened with sweat as she approached her limit. She chewed her lip and shut her eyes as she dug her nails into Nate’s chest.   
   
“C-Cumming!” she squeaked. “I’m cumming!  _Nnfff-AHH!”_  
  
Diana dropped her hips as her cunny clamped down around Nate’s shaft. Sticky spurts of her sweet nectar erupted from between her legs and splashed across Nate’s chest. He gasped as Wonder Woman’s pussy milked another load out of him. He felt light-headed as he shot his cream into her womb. His eyelids fluttered and his tongue lolled out as he bucked his hips upward. In the middle of his orgasm, he blacked out.   
   
\---  
   
Nate woke up to a pressure between his legs. He groaned as he opened his eyes, and immediately became aware of a dull ache in his groin. He lifted his head to find Diana in the middle of a climax, spurting her juices all over his body. Her tongue was hanging lazily out of her mouth, and drool trickled down her chin. Her eyes were so unfocused with lust that they were nearly crossed. Warm, sticky cum was oozing freely out of her cunt and pooling between Nate’s legs. He grunted as another orgasm suddenly washed over him.   
   
“ _Yesssh! Ggguh!”_ Diana grunted, shivering as even more spunk filled her womb. “M-More!  _Mooore!”_  
   
She rolled her hips, leaning back and grinding against Nate as she tried desperately to milk another load out of him. She slipped, and his cock  _popped_ free. She whined in disappointment as a deluge of fresh jizz oozed from her now-unplugged cunt. She lifted herself back up, and in her haste to stuff Nate’s member back into her pussy, she slipped again. In her effort to correct her mistake, Diana lined Nate’s cockhead up with her rear, and he began sliding in.   
   
“ _Aahn!_ My butt! It’s going in-  _Ahhh!”_ Her blissful statement of the obvious was interrupted by another orgasm as she accidentally popped her butt-cherry.  
   
Nate gasped at the tightness of Wonder Woman’s formerly-untouched back door. Her little donut clenched around him as hot girlcum squirted from her pussy. She spread her sex with two fingers, causing more of Nate’s loads – he didn’t  _want_ to guess how many times he came while unconscious – to flow out of her. She leaned forward again, pressing her lips against Nate’s in a sloppy kiss as she began thrusting her hips again. Nate decided it would be easier to simply go with the flow than to resist. He planted his palms firmly on Diana’s ass cheeks and began squeezing and kneading her rear.   
   
 _If you can’t beat ‘em…_  
  
He thrust in time with Diana’s movements, driving his shaft into her pucker as she wildly rode him. She moaned and squeaked against him as he invaded her tight Amazonian rear. His balls slapped against her ass, and he could feel his own cum pooling on his groin as she climaxed again and again. Diana had clearly lost control at some point – Nate was fairly sure that fucking him into unconsciousness counted as “losing control,” but he didn’t care much for the semantics of Amazonian lovemaking.   
   
 _She’s fucking crazy!_ He felt her tongue push its way into his mouth.  _… I need to ask Kara for her number…_  
  
Nate felt his pouch tighten as he passed the point of no return. He forced his tongue past Diana’s and into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and thrusting into her ass as he came. His cock twitched inside her rear passage, and he squirted thick ropes of cum into her guts. She squealed happily as her bowels filled with hot, gooey spunk. Nate felt a splash of quim on his groin as he rode his orgasm out. Diana’s rosebud clenched around Nate’s shaft rhythmically, squeezing as much cream out of him as it could. With a grunt, he dropped his hips back to the floor. His arms slipped from Diana’s waist, and he panted heavily as she pulled herself away from him. A wet  _plop_ filled the room as she unplugged her ass. She shivered slightly as her pucker winked, leaking fresh cum onto the floor.   
   
“S-Sorry you had… had to see me like that,” she gasped.   
   
“No… I… I kinda liked it,” Nate panted. “It was pretty fun…”  
   
Diana glanced at the mess coating Nate’s lower body.   
   
“I’m not done yet,” she said, pushing herself to her knees.   
   
“You can’t be serious…”  
   
“I’m  _very_ serious…” She retrieved her lasso and moved between Nate’s legs.   
   
Diana leaned forward and wasted no time in taking Nate’s length into her mouth. She sucked noisily at his shaft, slurping up all the leftover cum and juices that coated it. She pulled away, leaving it coated in only a layer of saliva. She turned her attention to his groin, then his stomach and chest. While he was preoccupied watching her clean his and her own cum from his body, she was busy wrapping her lasso loosely around his balls and the base of his cock. He didn’t even realize she’d tied him up until she gave a soft tug.   
   
“There! All clean!” she beamed. “Now… If you had to pick  _anything_ you wanted me to do… what would it be?”  
   
“I…” Nate groaned as the lasso glowed. “I want you to lick my cockhead- _fuck_ that is not fair!”  
   
Wonder Woman shrugged and giggled in response.   
   
“If that’s what you want…”  
   
She leaned forward, pulling the lasso taut as her tongue darted out. She barely touched Nate’s tip as she gave him an introductory lick. Her tongue slid across his hole, around the crown of his dick, and under his foreskin as she gave his most sensitive area a liberal coating of spit. She kept a tight grip on the lasso, tugging at it rhythmically as she lapped at Nate’s head.   
   
“Hey,” she began, briefly pausing her oral assault. “Kara tells me you like it when girls play with your hole… That’s not true, is it?” She gave him a knowing smile as the lasso glowed softly.   
   
“I-It’s true- I hate that thing  _so_  much- I  _love_ it when girls play with me there...”  
   
“ _Ooh,_ kinky… You’re such a dirty boy, you know that?”  
   
“Yes.” His answer was accompanied by a soft glow between his legs.   
   
Diana barely stifled a laugh as she dove back in. She slid her lasso down his shaft, tugging at his foreskin and tightening it around his balls. She pulled both ends, causing Nate’s slit to widen just a bit. Diana smirked as she leaned forward and slid her tongue across the opening of Nate’s cock. He shuddered as a thick rope of pre-cum spurted into Diana’s mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed before taking Nate’s head in her mouth. She flicked her tongue against his cock-hole, sliding around it in a lazy circle as he writhed beneath her. She pressed her tongue against it until she managed to work the very tip inside. Nate grunted in pleasure as his body tightened up. Diana loosened her lasso just enough for him to shoot his load. She wrapped both hands around his shaft and slid his tip out of her mouth as she stroked him off.   
   
“You really  _are_ dirty! First my feet, now your peehole… You’ll cum from anything, won’t you?”  
   
A strained groan was all Nate could manage as Diana pressed her tongue against his slit just in time for the first shot of spunk to escape. With Diana’s tongue blocking its escape, Nate’s load splattered all over her chin. Thick, sticky ropes of white-hot cum splashed across her hands and lips, staining her face white – or at least, a bit whiter than it was from earlier. She swished her tongue back and forth across Nate’s sensitive hole as he came, intensifying his already-mind-blowing climax. His entire body shook as he pumped his load into Wonder Woman’s waiting mouth – or at least  _tried_ to. Most of it missed her mouth entirely and ended up squirting off to the side or dribbling out thanks to the position of her tongue.   
   
When he was finally finished, Nate breathed a sigh of relief. Diana released her grip on his cock and untied him, finally allowing his shaft to deflate.   
   
“That was fun,” she said. “I’d give you a kiss, but…” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.   
   
“V-Very… funny,” Nate gasped.   
   
“Oh, you’re so cute when your balls are empty,” Diana teased. “I’m getting a shower… You can take a nap on my bed if you want.” She turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. “ _Or,_ you could join me if you’re feeling up to it…”  
   
With that, she left Nate lying on the floor, gasping for air.   
   
 _I REALLY need to get her number from Kara…_  
  
He stumbled to his feet and followed Wonder Woman to the bathroom.


End file.
